Amis d'enfance
by Mackensy
Summary: Et si Callen et Deeks c'étaient rencontrés quand ils étaient des enfants. One-shot sur leur rencontre.
1. Chapter 1

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

**Je m'ennuyais et j'avais pas d'inspiration pour ma fic mais j'avais cette idée en tête donc voilà. C'est pas mon meilleur écrit mais ça m'a passé le temps. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et vous connaissez la suite: reviews!**

* * *

Marty courut jusqu'au parc, il essuya rageusement ses larmes avec sa manche. De rage, il frappa du pied contre le toboggan.

- Crétin! Se maudit-il en sautant, tenant son pied il alla s'assoir sur la balançoire.

Un léger rire s'éleva dans le parc, surpris le blond releva la tête. Malgré la noirceur de la nuit, les lampadaires éclairaient assez pour voir un garçon en face de lui assis sur un muret.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda Marty durement.

- Au dernière nouvelle ce parc est à tout le monde. Répondit l'autre avec un léger sourire, conscient qu'il énervait le blond. Et il est assez grand pour nous deux non?

- Ouais. Fit Deeks en détournant la tête. Tu ne devrais pas être chez toi?

- Et toi?

Les deux jeunes ne parlèrent plus mais s'analysèrent l'un et l'autre du coin de l'œil. Finalement la colère de Marty s'évanouit et sa curiosité prit le dessus.

- Je m'appel Michael Heath* mais tu peux m'appeler Marty.

- G Callen

- Ton prénom c'est G? S'étonna-t-il mais l'autre sembla se renfrogner.

- Je ne le connais pas.

- Mais tes parents?

- Ils sont morts, je vis en famille d'accueil.

- Oh désolé. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors?

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Répondit Callen l'ambiance c'était un peu refroidie.

- Moi non plus.

- C'est ton père qui te frappe? Demanda G qui avait vu le bleu sur le visage du garçon.

- Comment?

- Ta joue

- Oh, oui. Dit Marty en mettant une main sur sa joue meurtrie. Je devrais y retourner avec un peu de chance, il se sera endormi.

- Oui moi aussi. Dit-il en sautant du mur.

- On pourrait peut-être se revoir.

- J'en sais rien. Répondit Callen mais voyant la tête de chien battu du blond, il rajouta. Je serais surement là demain, à la même heure.

- Je viendrais. A demain G.

- Oui

Les jeunes garçons se revirent plusieurs fois et une certaine complicité c'était installé entre eux. Les deux garçons c'étaient apprivoisés l'un, l'autre. Un soir d'été, ils se retrouvèrent dans le parc, Callen était déjà là comme à son habitude. Deeks arriva en courant, son sac sur le dos.

- Et mon pote, j'ai ramené à manger. Dit-il posant son sac

- Marty. Fit le brun pour l'interrompre mais l'autre était lancé.

- Et même à boire, j'ai piqué du fric à mon père.

- Marty. Répéta G.

- Je parie qu'il ne s'en rendra pas compte

- Heath!

- Quoi? S'arrêta enfin le blondinet regardant son ami.

- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

- Quoi?

- Je vais partir.

- Déjà mais je viens d'arriver. Fit le Marty incrédule.

- Non je vais changer de famille d'accueil, je ne sais pas où ils vont m'emmener.

- Mais pourquoi, ils n'ont pas le droit!

- Si ils ont tout les droits mais je m'en fous, demain soir je fugue.

- Tu vas aller où?

- Je verrais. Répondit G en haussant les épaules.

- Je viens avec toi

- Quoi?

- On se retrouve ici et on part ensemble.

- Tu es sûr?

- Certain.

- On se retrouve demain à la même heure.

- Ok à demain.

- À demain.

Le lendemain Callen attendit son ami mais il ne vint pas, finalement il abandonna son idée de fugue et repartit dans sa famille d'accueil. Le jour d'après, il changea de famille d'accueil et il ne revit pas le blond.

Des années plus tard G Callen et Marty Deeks se retrouvèrent dans une mission commune. Après la mission Sam et Kensi rentrèrent chez eux. G fit un détour et retourna au parc. Il toucha la balançoire et sourit nostalgique.

- Je ne croyais pas que tu te serais souvenu de moi. Fit une voix derrière lui, il se retourna et tomba sur Deeks.

- Tu m'as surpris.

- Chacun son tour G. Sourit Marty mais il se fana et rajouta. Je voulais m'excuser.

- C'est toi qui t'aie fait casser la figure par Sam.

- Ouais ce n'est pas pour ça. Répondit-il on voyait qu'il ne l'avait pas encore digérer.

- Tu n'es pas venu. Dit finalement Callen.

- Je peux m'expliquer.

- Ça n'a plus d'importance.

- Si, je te dois la vérité, cette nuit là, mon père était plus ivre que jamais et quand il a vu mon sac, il a voulu me frapper. J'avais une arme et je lui ai tiré dessus.

- Je te l'ai dit ça n'a plus d'importance, de toute façon je ne suis pas parti cette nuit-là. On m'a juste changé de famille, encore.

- Combien?

- 37 en tout.

- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant G?

- Rien.

- Rien?

- Que veux-tu Marty?

- J'en sais rien. Être ton ami comme avant.

- Nous ne sommes plus des enfants.

- Est-ce qu'on l'a déjà été? Rigola le blond, ce qui fit rire légèrement son ami.

- Hetty a l'air de t'apprécier.

- Elle fout un peu les jetons ta boss. Se moqua-t-il puis plus sérieusement, il dit. Elle m'a proposé d'être votre agent de liaison.

- Et?

- Est-ce que tu accepterais?

- Tu n'as pas à me demander mon avis.

- Mais je te le demande.

- Ça ne me pose pas de problème.

- G? L'interpella le détective

- Quoi?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? Tu n'étais pas aussi sérieux.

- Et toi pas aussi comique.

- Chacun son masque.

- Oui chacun son masque. Répéta l'agent. Deeks?

- Oui

- Ne m'appelle plus G, personne ne m'appelle comme ça à part Sam.

- Ok

Callen vit qu'il avait blessé son ancien ami mais ils avaient grandis et il ne devait pas s'appesantir sur leur ancienne amitié. Néanmoins, Marty était une des seules personnes qui avait réussi à briser sa carapace. Et même des années après il n'arrivait pas à résister à sa tête de chien battu.

- Ça te dirait une bière?

Le visage de Deeks s'illumina et les deux hommes quittèrent ensemble le parc.

* * *

*Michael Heath est le nom qui est marqué dans le dossier que lui donne Hetty dans le bar épisode 19 saison 1.

**Votre avis, bon ou mauvais ou bon aussi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

**Petite annonce pour vous faire savoir que j'ai créé un compte face book où vous pourrez suivre l'avancée de mes fics, je répondrai aux anonymes; je ferrai de la pub pour les fics que j'aimes, et où vous pourrez me houspiller quand je suis en retard et d'autres trucs dont je n'ai pas encore décidé. J'ai piqué l'idée à quelqu'un d'autre mais je trouvais ça pas mal. Si ça vous dis alors chercher Amy Mackensy, c'est gratuit, c'est marrant, à vous de voir. **

**Merci fidèles lecteurs **

**Mackensy**


End file.
